gamemasterresourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lust
Loneliness/Lust Connection The character motivated by lust is driven by a fear of being alone. The character is not driven by the body in the way the greedy person or the glutton are, and is not driven by the internal doubts and fears of the proud person or the envious person. The lusting person could almost be thought of as the balance between those driven by physical needs and those driven by internal needs. The person driven by lust was often ignored and neglected as a child, friendless or not acknowledged by parents or guardians. This character has seen human connection from a distance for most of their life and as such it has become something of a holy grail to them. When human connection does not offer everything that they thought it would, they seek more, hoping that volume will answer their emotional hunger. A person who is driven by lust needs others in their life in order to feel validated and successful. They need the approval of others and companionship to keep the internal doubts away. If this person were kept in isolation and forced to face their fears, they would likely end up collapsing into a neurotic ball, beset by the fears and doubts of the proud person, the envious person and their own loneliness. A person driven by lust seeks companionship as a way of driving back the internal questions that nag at them. They seek answers in their friends so that they do not have to confront their own demons. The character driven by lust is almost always very loyal and very emotional- easy to fire up for a good cause. They can also appear very shallow and very moody and mercurial. This is because they are hiding from their own true feelings. This character makes an excellent side-kick or partner, because they mirror the mood or their partner and back up their partner without question or doubt. On the positive side very little phases the character driven by lust, because they have not taken the time to define their own boundaries or their personal moral code. This is why they can seem immoral, because they tend to adopt the morality of whomever they are friends with at the time. The character driven by lust is also very brave and willing to take risks, especially for a good cause or a kind word. A competent character with lust as their motivation understands how cold and lonely the world can be, and seeks to bridge the gaps between individuals in order to bring comfort and joy to both parties. They are very compassionate individuals, very tolerant and often have a strong morality based upon the golden rule. This character will seek to gain influence, and friends rather than physical items. What things they do acquire will be used to acquire friends and allies. This means the character will often give away treasure, give gifts and bribes as solutions, and throw parties when possible. The character lives in the present, because planning for tomorrow requires rumination. The character driven by lust does not think about what kind of a place the world is, but it scares them when they are alone with it. To this character the world is good when they are not alone and bad when they are alone. It is better to be surrounded by enemies, than to be forced to confront their true enemy- their lack of identity.